


Big Hands and Big Feelings

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: EJ is briefly worried, Established Relationship, Feelings, Gabriel Landeskog is mentioned but doesn't appear, Happy Ending, M/M, Nate is distressed, Tyson Barrie (still an Av) is mentioned but doesn't appear, Tyson Jost is mentioned but doesn't appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Nate sees a picture of his boyfriend EJ holding baby Linnea Landeskog. Feelings of distress, along with other feelings, ensue.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Big Hands and Big Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liffis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/gifts).



> Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! :D Ich bin echt froh, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben und hoffe, dass dieses kleines Geschenk dir gefällt.
> 
> This was inspired by the picture EJ posted on his (public) Instagram of himself with Linnea Landeskog, the adorable daughter of Mel & Gabe Landeskog. [You can see the picture here.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5RT3lTpAEi/)
> 
> Thank you very much to josthockeythings for the very helpful beta read and tag suggestion! :)

Nathan MacKinnon was only human. When his boyfriend left to meet their mutual friend’s newborn daughter, Nate didn’t give it much thought - he simply gave EJ a kiss goodbye and reminded him to chirp Gabe for having texted one of the Altitude TV guys to announce the birth. (EJ didn’t need this reminder, but Nate really loved the way EJ laughed.)

But now, not long after that conversation, Nate was staring at his phone, specifically at a picture of his huge, handsome boyfriend holding tiny, adorable baby Linnea Landeskog. He found himself making increasingly high-pitched noises of distress as he continued to stare at his phone, wishing he’d been given some sort of a warning that today would be a specific sort of distressing. He was only human - how was he meant to cope with this (beyond slouching further and further down the couch, which wasn’t really helping)?!

Nate briefly considered texting his distressed feelings to Tyson, but decided against it when he remembered that today was a Tyson Time day. Any unflattering texts to Tyson would be shared with Josty, who would NOT hesitate in sharing with the rest of the team. The last thing Nate needed was his team chirping him for being unable to cope with his feelings for EJ, even after more than a year of dating. So he took a deep breath and put down his phone, the image of EJ holding Linnea seared into his memory as he managed to drag himself back to a normal sitting position on the couch.

Some time later (Nate wasn’t keeping track since he absolutely was NOT checking his phone), EJ came home, whistling some random melody as he walked up to Nate, who was still sitting down. “Hey, babe.”

“Hi,” Nate managed to squeak.

EJ arched an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“No!” Nate snapped. “Linnea is way too small and your hands are way too big!”

To Nate’s complete and utter non-surprise, EJ started laughing. He plopped onto the couch next to Nate, his legs menacingly similar to how they’d been in the picture. Nate gulped at just how good EJ’s big body looked and how happy he sounded, even though it was at Nate’s expense. Once EJ managed to calm down, he said, “I honestly didn’t think it would be that devastating a picture for you to see. She’s as cute as you’d expect a Landeskog to be, but I didn’t think you were that big a fan of babies.”

“Well, apparently I’m a big fan of you holding babies,” Nate grumbled. “A little warning might have been nice.”

“If you want nice, get another boyfriend,” EJ smirked.

“I know.” Nate smiled fondly at EJ, who smiled back. “Is that something you think about, though?”

EJ’s smile faltered, his expression crumbling in a way Nate had never seen before. “Me being nice, or you getting another boyfriend?”

“Neither!” Nate grabbed EJ’s hands. “I mean, do you think about babies?”

“Not often.” EJ’s smile came back. “I think about the future every so often - sometimes with kids, sometimes with pets, but ever since we got together,” He leaned closer so their foreheads were touching. “Always with you.”

Nate felt himself blush. “I don’t know if we should talk more or if I should kiss you for being soft enough to deserve a fine.”

EJ wordlessly opted for the second one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if anything (such as a tag) needs fixing!


End file.
